This invention is concerned with a toy car and roadbed unit.
Hitherto, there has been provided a toy car playing unit in which two or more cars run on a roadbed normally having four electric paths which are connected to the positive output terminal and the negative output terminal of the DC power source respectively. The two cars running along each electric path are controlled individually. In this conventional toy car unit, however, the addition of more toy cars to be played naturally requires more electric paths resulting in an enlargement of the roadbed at a greater cost.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a toy car and roadbed unit of more simplified electric arrangement and construction.